I Did it Because I Love You!
by riseupandtakethepowerback
Summary: Bella thought she finally had the perfect life with Edward and couldn't be more happy then to be his. On the day of their wedding, she catches him cheating on her. In anger she leaves him. Where will life take her from there?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's Point of View

I woke up feeling groggy yet ecstatic; for today was the day, I was finally going to marry my vampire love, Edward Cullen. I was not necessarily happy for the actually _marriage_ but for the fact that I soon will be able to become immortal just like my eternal love.

Sighing, I hopped up from bed to hear the doorbell rang down stairs, of course I knew who it was. Alice, she was my soon to be sister and my best friend. Eagerly my hand shot out and wrenched opened my front door. "Alice!" I squealed. Her eyebrow shot up "Well it seems like someone's happy." She stated. I could not help but break out in a smile, even though I was trying to hide it.

"Well, ya" I admittedly answered. She smiled "Oh, silly Bella. We need to go to my house so we could get you all jazzed up." Alice said and began dragging me out to her yellow porche "Er, Alice I'm still in my PJ's heck I haven't even brushed my hair…" I mentioned. Quickly she dropped my hand back to my side looking a tad embarrassed, I took it as my cue to go and take care of my needs.

"Fine but be back in 5 minutes! We only have so much time." Alice hollered, I loved how she exaggerated things, the wedding started around 4pm and it was only 9am. With a smile on my face, I dashed upstairs pulling out some clothes and brushed my teeth and hair. In 5minutes I was back down getting in the passenger side of the car while Alice began rambling on about all of the details of the wedding. I sighed happily, just think, soon I will be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Nothing could ruin it.

**Eh, a little short, but I'll be posting the second chapter with it most likely… anyways, reviews are always welcome but I'm not the kind of person to post a chapter when they get a certain amount of reviews (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's Point of View [still ;P]

_I sighed happily, just think, soon I will be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Nothing could ruin it._

"Kay Bells, we're here." Alice said, pulling me out of my thoughts of the future. As I opened my door and went into the reception room that was set up in the Cullen's living room, Alice hurriedly clamped her hands over my eyes "Nope, you can't see the decoration's until the actual wedding."

Inwardly I rolled my eyes, the room must be extravagant because the whole place was full of an overwhelming scent of…flowers and oranges? Either way it smelt amazing. Carefully Alice led me up the stairs into her bathroom and sat me in front of a vanity that had numerous amounts of make-up brands cluttering it. "Jeez Bella, did you get any sleep last night? You have dark bags under your eyes!" she exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes, fully knowing that she liked to have more of challenged whenever she was doing make-up, or shopping.

_**I felt that describing every aspect of the whole make-up and hair session would be somewhat pointless, let us move on! xD**_

Finally, Alice and Rosalie** [yes recall in the book that Rosalie turns up to do Bella's hair so (: ]** turned me around in the chair I was sitting in. The girl in the mirror was indeed beautiful, her hair and gorgeous ivory skin left me with no words. My mouth hung agape because there was no way in hell that the girl in the mirror, the simply breath-taking girl, was I. "Careful Bella, don't want to be catchi-"Alice suddenly stopped talking and a glazed look of a vision covered her face. About a minute later she shook her head and whispered something, so low I couldn't hear, over to Rosalie. Both of their faces didn't show any emotion but soon the realized that I was there and they turned their attention back to me.

"What was it?" I questioned them "Alice smiled at me "Oh just a few details of the wedding, Rose, won't you go check on Edward, I believe he is here with the others." Rosalie walked out while Alice went to get the wedding dress.

Alice's Point of View

I could not believe what I just saw. No, it was Edward and, and. No! I told myself, no way could he do that to Bella, he loves her too much. So much that Bella would soon become one of us. Involuntarily I grabbed the bag with the white wedding dress and walked back to Bella, I hoped she would not see through the look of happiness that was masking my confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hazzah, I have returned! Well last chapter there was a cliffy! =O also I like using songs for my story but **_**especially**_** for the this chapter and somewhat the beginning of the next chapter, the song "Hang On" by Plumb really fits **

**.com/watch?v=xo98x6t-Tw8 ****really inspirational (:**

Chapter 3

_I couldn't believe what I just saw. No, it was Edward and, and. No! I told myself, no way could he do that to Bella, he loves her too much._

Bella's Point of View

When Alice came back into the room, I could tell immediately that something was off. I kept my mouth shut and dressed into my wedding dress, it was definitely beautiful; a pure white color and it puffed out in the bottom, made to look like a princess dress.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella!" Alice cried I of course blushed. "Thanks Ali-" A scream coming from upstairs interrupted me. My eyes widened as I immediately ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs to right outside of Edward's closed bedroom. I pressed my ear to the side of the door, but my heart thudded and what I heard made me down right sick to my stomach.

**Kay I feel incredibly dirty writing this…**

"Oh, Edward! Mmm you feel so good ahh! Don't stop!" a female voice shrieked "O God baby I fucking love you!" I heard Edward yell, _my _Edward yell. I couldn't stand for this, I threw open the door to see Edward and some _slut_ naked in his bed. What hurt me the most was they didn't even have the dignity to stop and kept _going at it_ until the both of them we crying out in ecstasy

Already tears were streaming down my face, most likely stained black from the mascara and eyeliner. "EDWARD HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed, Alice was already there with Rosalie not too far behind her. "B-bella!" he answered shakily, still in the same _position_. The girl underneath him looked away hopefully ashamed but I don't know, I can't read minds. "What are you doing here?" he asked fearfully, damn right he should be afraid. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE? IT'S _OUR_ FRICKING WEDDING DAY! AND WHAT DO I FIND! YOU FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN! TELLING HER YOU _LOVE_ HER?" Rage pulsed through my veins making me shake with anger.

"Bella you don't understand!" he yelled trying to get up "I didn't want to hurt you! I'm doing it because I love you!" At my sides my hands tightened into fists "How is that even logical! Your fucking some _slut_ because you love me!" I cried out. "Well I could hurt you since you are still human! I just needed some way to _release!_" Edward explained. By now the girl on his bed started getting up, she was obviously a vampire and she had gold eyes with strawberry blond hair. Tanya. Edward tried to talk again but I could hardly contain the sobs that wanted to burst out but I needed to show that I was strong. "Edward, you are no lover of mine I swear to God that you will regret this." I screamed.

I turned around and looked at Alice and Rosalie for help, Alice's eyes were full of sympathy and sadness even Rose looked pitiful and seemed to care. I felt tears pouring down onto my once beautiful wedding gown. My heart thudded in my ears as I hurried to go down the stairs, I saw Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper all looking at me because they could hear the whole cacophony from down here with their hearing. "Bella…" Esme murmured, I started crying and she stepped forward hugging me tightly.

I stayed like that for a few minutes when Alice and Rosalie came down and shortly followed Edward and _Tanya_. He could not even face me in the eyes. "Please Bella"

"Shut up Edward, I never want to see you again." I yelled and ran out of the house, still in my wedding gown. Alice ran out in vampire speed and hopped in her car "Come on Bella lets go to your house." She softly said and I hurried into the passenger side. As soon as we hit the highway, the car jerked up to full speed as we went off towards my house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice and I finally got to my house, when I got out I had black tears dried to my face and all over my dress. I stormed inside not sure whether to be angry or start bawling my eyes out. "Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me concerned, I laughed coldly "Am I _alright?_ Actually I am far from it, anything but _alright_." I stated matter-of-factly, Alice looked away sadly. "Look Alice, I'm sorry if I'm being harsh but I just caught my _fiancé_ sleeping with some slut and I-I just don't know what to do at this point." I felt so confused, like my reason for living was pulled from my reach. "Alice what should I do?" my eyes began welling up with tears as I sat down on the couch of my empty living room. "Honestly Bella, I think you just need some you time, something to get your mind off _him_."

My head shook up and down in agreement. I was not too sure if I was just delusional but I felt a sudden urge to go shopping. "Er, Alice I think maybe we should go shopping." As soon as I said shopping her face lit up but seconds later it was replaced with confusion and concern of my sanity. "Really? But you _hate_ shopping!" she exclaimed. I shrugged in response but I knew what I wanted and that was to go shopping. "Bella, I don't want to force you to do anything-" interrupting her I quickly said "Please, how many times in my life do you think all actually be _willing _to go shopping?" I let a small chuckle slip through my lips. Before anything could happen, Alice began dragging me up to my room and quickly I took off my tattered wedding dress and took a shower. By the time I got out Alice was in there with an outfit lain out that was definitely nothing from my wardrobe.

"Something of yours I presume?" I asked her, she only smiled and nodded. "So I was thinking that to help get your mind off previous events, we could go shopping in Los Angeles. I wanted to see how fast I can get there in one night." She said her voice full of happiness. The corner of my lips twitched upwards slightly but it only reminded me of what happiness that I had only been feeling earlier. Alice left talking to herself about what she would buy and so on while I went to change into the clothes that she had set out for me. [**[hopefully on profile by I've time uploaded ch.]] **My shirt was black and white striped, cashmere I think, pants made of thick white fabric and tan fluffy uggs. Well at least Alice planned my outfit with comfort in mind. I didn't bother looking in the mirror while I packed my old school bag with random clothes and my wallet, also knowing Alice I threw in my passport just in case.

Feeling clean and comfortable, I wrote a note to Charlie telling him that I was out with Alice for a few days and would be back soon.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alice asked at the frame of the front door. My lips gave a small grin but despite that, I still felt empty inside. The both of us went to her car and began heading for Los Angeles. It was just about 5pm when we finally got onto the highway and I've already had 10 or 20 voicemails and texts from Edward trying to apologize but every I only deleted them and went on with my life. I swear if Charlie knew the speed Alice was driving, he would never let me get in a car with her again. Slowly I drifted off into sleep while Alice blabbered about various stores that she never had the chance to go to.

**Wow, im ona roll (; i kno that my chp's r SUPA short so in the next chp, ive made it tons longer bcuz i myself h8 short chp so i dont wanna b a Hypocrite so i will b changing my ways xP o and i _finally_ learned that the little 'traffic' tab in my account tells me how many ppl have read my stry -_- i kno u ppl r reading this and since wheneva i c a stry that has NO reviews and hasnt been posted right then, i think that its not a very good stry o.O so i kno u ppl r out thr LOL **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I have gone over my previous chp.s from other stories and they are EXTREMELY short! Well I hope from now on, that I will change that. **

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up in Alice's car with Alice driving at an incredibly fast rate. "Erg…." I spoke groggily, the little clock on the dashboard read 1am and it was completely dark out. "Where are we?" I asked. "Well we just passed San Francisco, so we'll be there soon." She answered cheerily. Slowly I sat up and looked out the window; in the rearview mirror, I could see a city with lights in the distance. Most likely, that was San Francisco. "So anything important I miss?" I asked. Alice hesitated before answering, "Well, Charlie called and so did Renee; they wanted to know why you weren't at your own wedding." She let out a small chuckle "Of course _he_ called and Carlisle did too with a very worried Esme." She admitted. "Oh" I said in barely a whisper.

"So how long do you think it would be until we get to Los Angeles?" I changed the subject and immediately Alice started talking. "Well a couple hours maybe? Nevertheless, I was hoping we could go to the beach, that is if it is overcast. You know there's a small storm in Southern Cali? I hope that it will be enough to cover up the sun but at the same time not rain. Also, I made reservations while you were asleep, we'll be staying at a hotel on Sunset Boulevard! It's only got 2bed rooms and 1 bath but considering I don't even sleep I think it'll be just fine." Alice went on while I listened. The conversation went from the perfect pair of shoes to the beach and to how many clubs we could go to. After only a couple hours, we drove into the hotel that Alice had reservations with. It truly was very nice. The whole room was very modern and the colors were earthy greens, browns, and blues. Truly worth the cost, almost $500 a night, Alice thought it was a good idea to pay only in cash for everything, due to the fact that Edward could just look at previous credit card payments to find out where we were.

_~the next morning _

My eyes fluttered open to see the fancy hotel room that lay before me. Alice was in the corner flipping through a ton of different magazines. "Hey" I said. She looked up and smiled at me. "Good you're up, I was thinking, because it's only overcast today, if you wanted to check out the beach down in Malibu! I've always wanted to go there but it's always been extremely sunny." She told me. I smiled and walked into the beautiful, modern bathroom, on the counter beside me, another outfit lain out by Alice was sitting next to some towels. It was only some jeans and a tee shirt but I was extremely thankful that it wasn't anything like stilettos and skintight leather pants.

"Kay, ready to go?" I asked as soon as I stepped out. Alice broke out into a smile while we both headed to her car. For an overcast day, it was not that cold. "So Bella, I was thinking we could go to this private beach that has a nice restaurant that you can eat at. Of course, I fed before we left so I'll be good for a little while." She told me after we go on the freeway.

About an hour later, we arrived at the private beach Alice had been talking about. It still was overcast so the whole place was deserted, well I could be because it cost about $50 alone to get parking though we were the only ones there. Actually there was one other car, an Italian sports car of some kind and the windows were tinted extremely dark and it was on the complete other side of the parking lot that we were in. Kind of suspicious.

"Wow Bella just smell that ocean air." Alice sighed "Back home we never had time to go to the beach since it was either too rainy or the shores were too rocky, here it's just perfect." She said happily and skipped off looking around for seashells. A small laugh escaped my lips at how childish she could be when she was happy. The ocean was truly a view, mostly sand and rocks but there was a small cliff just a little away from the actual coast that isolated the beach from the rest of the world. The tide brought in small, foamy waves that rolled lazily over the weathered down boulders that rested along the sand.

A while later I realized I had been wandering farther and farther down the shore and stupidly kept walking on, glancing over my shoulder I saw the small gating area for the beach and noted on how small it was, definitely surprising that I didn't fall. The salty wind whipped my hair around as the grey clouds began opening up to reveal the extraordinary golden sunset that shined over the blue ocean. The view was absolutely breath taking and made me realize how much I missed living in Arizona, I was lucky if the sun showed once in a blue moon.

I don't know how long I stood there but I heard a small crunch of sand that made me jump in shock. Immediately I turned around to see Alice "Oh, Alice! You scared me." Her face looked distressed, as if she saw some sort of tragic vision. "Bella" she barely whispered "You need to get out of here." My eyebrows furrowed "What-why?" My heart rate began to speed up at the sight of a tall dark, cloaked figure ran forward and grabbed Alice by her throat.

An ear piercing scream left my lips and my eyes widened to see someone I never thought that I would see again, at least for a while that is. Another person in a dark cloak, someone not as tall as the first, came a few steps before me. "Well, Isabella, I never thought I would see you _human_ again."

**Yo, so LOVE THE WORLD MAN! lol and pls review...omygosh im such a hypocrite o.O haha no criously review (;**

**P.S. MUSE IS THE BEST BAND EVER! I 3 THEM ITS LYK HAVIN AN EARGASM WHEN I LISTEN TO THEIR MUSIC!**

**kay so i its been bout 2 maby 3 hrs since i posted dis ch and im reupdating to say, i have NO reviews yet in the past few hrs ive gotten bout hmmmm 20emails saying that this story has been favorited/alerted so the fact that thrs no reviews is not cool o.0 lol but criously, its lyk just b lyk "hey cool" or "hey this shiz sux" idc! lmao well im lyk insomatic so night ima b a freak! + a muse luver that would lov 2keep matthew frm muse locked in my closet, o and btw when i frst read bout demetri i actually picutrd him lyk the lead singer lyk matt or dom (muse ppl) ya...peace xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I finally realized who they were, the Volturi. My heart rate sped up and it did not help seeing Alice in a headlock by Felix. "Well, well, Isabella never thought I'd see you again." Demetri said. He began walking closer to me, which only made my pulse speed up and take a few steps back. "I'm sure Aro and Caius would be very intrigued that you are still human." He said and took another step closer to me. "W-well some stuff happened…" my voice came out barely a whisper. From behind him, I could hear Alice gasping for unneeded breath under Felix's grip. "Well _Bella, _where's Edward?" Demetri asked taking a step closer; I kept walking back until I my back hit the front of a large rock making it so his face was only inches away from mines.

I couldn't help but look away. "He chose someone else" I whispered, I could already feel the fresh tears spilling over my face. "Hmm, well if you are no longer his mate and that was the only reason for changing you, I assume that you will remain human." He did not show any sympathy at all for me because his voice was still cold and harsh. "Well then I suppose we might as well kill you for knowing too much and not being changed." He scoffed. I could not help but let out a sob of despair. "Same with the other Cullen's for letting you know so much." Demetri mentioned, my eyes widened the thought of them killing Esme or Emmett or any of the Cullen's, even Edward, tore me apart. "Please don't. Leave them alone just take me." I cried out, I knew Alice could see whether they would only take my life or the rest of her family as well.

"Felix" Demetri said, "Let the Cullen go, we can just take the girl. We'll let Aro decide the details." Immediately Felix let Alice go, she looked at me with shocked and saddened eyes. "Bella, its okay, we would understand-"She said coming over to give me a hug. "No Alice, I couldn't let you and the rest of the Cullen's die because of _me._" she was going to say something else but I cut her off before she could reply, "Please, if you were my real friend, you'd understand and just go." She gave me one last hug before she darted off towards her car.

I almost could have died right there but I'm sure I would later. "Come on" Demetri said, grabbing my arm with his ice-cold hand and began dragging me alongside him because I was too slow to catch up. As I guessed, Demetri and Felix brought me to the one other car that was in the parking lot and threw me in the back seat. Inhumanly fast, they both got into the front seat and stomped on the gas pedal beginning to drive us to the nearest airport.

The whole time I did not talk as they dragged me through then to their own private jet, typical for the Volturi to have their own plane (¬.¬). All three of us boarded and I was tossed into a tan leather chair while Felix and Demetri sat directly in front of me. I noticed that the pilot was human, mostly likely forced to serve the Volturi. The whole ride I never talked, just leaned against the window with my arms wrapped around myself, as if I was holding myself together.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up with Demetri dragging me off the plane and through a slightly crowded airport, I was once again shoved into the backseat of another car. We eventually arrived at the Volturi castle. My heart rate began beating faster as we went down the halls towards the main room where _they_ were. Felix pushed open the doors letting us in I only cowered behind Demetri fearful for my life.

"Ah, Felix Demetri I was wondering when you would be back…" Aro's voice slowly trialed off as I felt his eyes focus on me, "Why if it isn't Isabella. And still human as well." His voice was masqueraded with unreal happiness and joy. "Why hasn't Edward changed you?" he talked to me as if we had been friends for years, and close ones.

Bravely, I choked back a sob as I began to speak "I found him…with _Tanya_, he told her he loved her." I explained, Aro truly seemed sad but on the other side of the room, I saw Jane holding back from laughing at me which only caused tears to well up in my eyes and pour down my face.

"Oh what a pity" Aro murmured "Well considering how _useful_ your ability would be to us, would you consider joining us? Of course we would change you ourselves and at your desired date." He offered. The slightest bit of a smile spread to my face and then I remembered the Cullens. What would they think of me if I were to join the Volturi, surely if the Cullen family had any rivals, it would be the Volturi. "I don't know… What would the Cullens think of me?" I wondered to myself. "Bella, if it is okay, I suppose you could stay and get acquainted with us and make your choice, die or become immortal." Aro suggested. I finally looked at him and thought what would be my other options?- I for sure wasn't going to pick death but either go back to the Cullens and beg them to change me or stay here with the Volturi and start on a new slate.

"Er, I suppose I could stay here…" I whispered, it probably would not emotionally hurt me as much as if I were to return to Forks. Aro clapped his hands from excitement "Wonderful! Now we can decide the date of your change later. It's an honor to have you apart of the Volturi _Isabella."_ Aro said. Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into?

**review?...pls? **


	7. Chapter 7

**yup, review?haha...no really**

Chapter 7

"Well then, Demetri, would you please show Bella to her new room?" Aro asked. Demetri came up to me with his beautiful face showing no emotion. He bowed his head to Aro and turned around until he got to the exit "Are you coming?" he asked sounding slightly irritated. I blushed as I tried to hurry over to him; due to my clumsiness, I could not help but trip over the flat floor I was running across and smash right into him. Feeling embarrassed I dared not to look anyone in the eyes especially since I heard them laughing at me.

He promptly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. While we walked through various halls, he never bothered to make eye contact or conversation. I suppose it could be worse, I could be with Jane. After a while of mindless walking, we got arrived at a set of dark wooden doors that was the entrance to my new room. "Well are you going to go in or stand here all day?" he questioned me in an annoyed tone. "Oh" I hurried to push open the doors but they did not budge. "It's _pull"_ his hand reached out to the handle and gave it a pull, surely enough the two doors opened to reveal a stunningly white bedroom. The carpet, curtains, everything was various shades of white and grays. A golden chandelier glimmered from above the king sized bed that lay beneath it and gave the whole room a yellowish glow.

"I believe Heidi will take you shopping for clothes later, is there anything you'll need now?" Demetri asked, I was about to shake my head no since I thought I was bothering him too much but my stomach growled making even myself jump in shock I have not eaten all day. "Oh right, you have to have food…" he said. "I'll see what we have supplied in our kitchen…" he told me and ran out of the room.

"Now what would a place full of vampires do with a kitchen?" I wondered. Being alone to my thoughts really allowed time to catch up with me, what was going on back at home? What were my Renee and Charlie thinking? Not to mention everyone who was supposed to attend the wedding, what would be told to them 'oh ya Edward felt like fucking another girl and telling her that he loved her so Bella left, but don't worry she'll come crawling back to him soon.' What would Alice have told the Cullens too? Would she tell them that the Volturi took me, but would she see my decision to accept their offer and join their guard?

Gradually my eyes filled with tears that continued to pour relentlessly down my cheeks. My feet began walking backwards until my back hit the wall behind me and let me slide down and curl up into a ball. A few minutes passed and my cries broke into sobs. My heart was letting out all its frustration, confusion, sorrow, everything.

**Demetri's POV**

Damn it, there was not any food in kitchen, why do we even have a kitchen when none of us have a need to eat. I gave up and just headed back to Isabella-er-Bella's room. As soon as I rounded the corner I saw Heidi walking towards me, we've always had a thing for each other but I'm pretty sure that it's only lust. "Hey Demetri" she spoke seductively, for a moment there I almost forgot my name, "Hello Heidi" I said back. "I was thinking we could get together soon…" She suggested and began to walk towards me. "Sorry, Aro said I have to take care of the human." I told her, she pouted with her full red lips "Oh.." she whispered and walked away "Wait Heidi" I called out "Perhaps another time?" I asked hopefully. A mischievous smile before she began walking away.

I began heading off to Bella's room with a smirk on my face. When I got there I pulled open the door "Er, Sorry but we don't really have any food I-" Before I could finish I saw her on the floor sobbing.

**sry its short): **

**review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Demetri's POV

"Oh my god, Bella, why are you crying?" I cried and ran up to her attempting to help her up because she was on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Bella, Bella, please stop crying."

Bella's POV

I could hear Demetri come in and begin talking but he soon came over to me trying to get me to stop crying "Bella, Bella, please stop crying." He cooed, really help stop the crying but his soothing voice helped to calm down my sobs into soft crying. He held me in his arms as my crying eventually died down. "Why were you crying?" he asked. A few tears welled up in my eyes but I still answered anyways "Just thinking about Edward" I breathed out. Demetri let out a growl that I could hear as I leaned against his chest. "I've always hated Cullen" he mentioned.

Demetri began to get up and helped me up with me. "Er, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with you two?" I sucked in a deep breath and bit down on my lip to stop the urge to cry again "On the day of our wedding, I found him and… Tanya together. He even told her that he loved her!" I cried out in rage. I started getting carried away with it and began blabbering about how much I hated that bitch and Edward as well so I quickly bit my lip to stop me from talking. Demetri sucked in a breath "Wow Bella, I'm really sorry." He murmured.

Involuntarily I yawned realizing how truly tired I was, it had to be at least midnight by now. "You're tired" He stated matter-of-factly. I shrugged and trudged over to the comfy looking king bed not even bothering to take off my shoes. The last thing I saw before falling into blissful sleep was Demetri's beautiful face.

~The next Morning

The next morning I awoke feeling refreshed, like starting a on a clean slate. Slowly I began to get up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and landing with a soft thud. With my mind finally coming back in order, I remembered last night's events, especially the part where I never got to eat. In the depths of my stomach I could hear a monster growling that would do anything to get its hand on some food.

I began to walk towards the door and open it to let me out into the hallway that itself was a labyrinth "Bleh.." I groaned having absolutely no idea what way was going where or which way to even go first. "Eh, right?" I wondered to myself and started off to my right and up a flight of stairs into, guess….more hallway. Starting off down it, I could make out the front desk where Gianna was sitting at doing who knows what for the Volturi. I walked right past yet she didn't notice me, but I saw she had dark circles under her eyes and she was talking angrily to someone on the phone in Italian. They must be working her to the bone but what could vampires possibly have issues with?

Ideas popped in my head of frivolous things that a vampire could do after a few centuries while I came to the large doors to the er, throne room. Lazily peeking around the open door I could see many of the guard there but in addition to the properly dressed Volturi was a man, clothes dirty and ripped and his long hair shabby. "Please Aro, I swear I will be more meticulous of my hunting." The vampire begged. On either side was Demetri and Felix ready to rip him apart with any given order.

"We have told you before, the Volturi do not give second chances" Jane spoke up; her childlike features couldn't match the loathsome voice that came from her mouth. In my chest, my heart beat began getting louder causing a number of people to look my way. "Why Bella" Aro exclaimed "we weren't expecting you.." The nomad took this as distraction trying to break free knocking down Demetri and wriggling out of Felix's grasp. My eyes widened as he raced towards me and dragged me into the center of the room with his sharp teeth only inches away from my neck.

"Aro, I will not hesitate in killing her." He threatened. Everyone paused and kept a close eye on his every single move. My hands clamped on the arm that enclosed around my neck forcing me to gasp for breath. **(so I'm kinda uncreative when it comes to names…) **"James, you don't know what you're doing" Aro warned, even Caius and Marcus sat on the edge of their seats awaiting for what would happen. "Then you know what you need to do." James **(again not creative…) **spat back. Aro's face looked pained "You know we can't." he told him. James growled as he sunk his teeth into my neck making me cry out in pain and shock.

When someone ripped him off me, I was dropped to the white marble floor where I felt blood dripping down my neck. Fire coursed through every inch of my body gradually licking up my body in unseen flames.

"Aro what should we do?"Someone cried. I wanted to yell at them to stop, to let me be changed but I could not find my voice. They all talked to one another so quickly that I could not understand. After struggling my voice finally surfaced through the invisible wall of fire that was choking my voice "Just change me dammit!" I shrieked, but before anyone could respond, I had lost all my senses.

**..ya...so i hav alot of school work so i may not be able 2update till after thnxgiving x( but eh, hava happy turkey day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I got a review saying Bella should have more than just a shield for a power, but I hate when a story over does it when they give their main character like 3 powers but I may add only 1 and it'll be thought of as an unnatural occurrence**

Chapter 9~btw, it's nighttime

When my senses finally came back I realized what had happened, I was a vampire. I no longer needed to breathe or have a pulse, all my senses heightened. My eyes fluttered open; I still was in the throne room in the same clothes I was wearing when I was attacked and most of the people who were there when I was attacked were still there as well. "Uh… hey" I said, my voice sounded of bells and was sweet and innocent. Demetri was the first to react and helped pull me up, he opened his mouth to say something but the doors opened and Aro walked in. "Ah Isabella, it's so great that you've been changed! We were so worried when you were attacked." Aro said, "Of course we know your power already, your shield so I suppose it'd be a good idea to go hunting about now; humans of course, unless you really prefer _animals_."

The old Edward-obsessed Bella would insist upon having animals but no longer am I in love with him. "Humans" I quickly said. "Excellent, Demetri why don't you go and teach young Bella to hunt, but do come back before sunrise." Aro ordered and left as quickly as he came. Demetri smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door; I looked around and saw Heidi giving me the most evil glare ever. Weird.

The two of us both went outside into the dark night, the smell of humans was overwhelmingly strong but surprisingly I could repress the urge to kill anyone in sight. "Hey, Bella, a rule we have is to never hunt inside the walls of Volterra, so we should hurry because I don't know how much self control you have as a newborn." He said and we both took off running. Demetri ran with grace while I kept tripping and almost running into things, well mostly because I could not take my eyes off him but let us hope that he will not notice.

"Kay we're here" He told me. My converse dug into the ground that was in the middle of a small town. Much like Volterra, it was a small city that was not too far away but was far enough that we could hunt in inconspicuously "Now what?" I asked him since he was only watching me, in a way waiting. His eyebrows furrowed "Well don't you feel terribly thirsty?" I nodded my head "Then you just smell the air for blood and well, follow your nose." He said letting a small laugh out at the end. "Oh..." definitely a blushing moment, well that is if I could. Carefully smelling the air, I went straight for the first bit of human I could smell.

I took off running into a small house where a young couple lived, sneakily I crept in through the open bedroom window and when I got close enough, I jumped on the closest one. The woman screamed as she tried to fight me off but I quickly drained her and moved onto the next. My eyes traveled to a mirror that hung on the wall of their bedroom and for the first time I saw my vampire self. My chocolate brown eyes were replace with vibrant red ones and my brunette hair framed my pale skinned face, the only the only bad thing was that my clothes were covered in fresh blood. I walked over to the closet and searched through the woman's clothes, nothing too bad so I hurried to throw on some jeans and a tank top and ran out to find Demetri.

His scent stood out from the rest of the humans, better than anything I have smelt before. Not before long, I caught up with him standing on the outskirts of the little town just looking. As I got closer he turned around, his eyes now red since he fed. "So how was your first time hunting?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders; the one word that could describe my first time hunting had to be messy.

"Here we should probably go now; Aro wanted us back before sunrise." He said. The both of us took off back towards Volterra.

**Eek short but im posting this 1****st**** then ill write the next chapter and hopefully update by 2mrow and perhaps bella will have another power? Hmm? **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ Heidi's POV (ikr shocker)

"Aro I don't think having Isabella apart of the Volturi is a good idea though." I complained. Ever since she and Demetri left I've been attempting to changed Aro's mind about letting her join the guard but he seems convinced with his decision. After letting out a deep, aggravated sigh he finally spoke up "Heidi, I do understand that she once was to be part of Carlisle's coven but I really doubt she would turn her back on us, and if Marcus sees any ties to the Cullen's that are stronger than us, we could have Chelsea fix that.." he explained. No, it was not enough; ever since Isabella had gotten here, all she has been is trouble. I realize that Demetri was assigned to be, in a sense, guarding her from harm but while she was being turned, I offered him company with yours truly but he turned me down. Never could anyone resist _me_, of everyone out there, I'm supposed to lure people in with their greatest desires which no one could resist but somehow he did. That's what made me mad.

The entire time of Isabella's transformation, he stayed right there at his side with Felix and occasionally Alec and Jane; yes the same Jane who is infamous for hating anyone associated with the Cullens, well no everyone except for Aro and Alec. I talked it over with Chelsea and she said that over the centuries that she's known Demetri, she's yet to see the look of adoration in his eyes that always shone when _she_ was mentioned. She said that he'd yet to look at me like he does to Bella. That's definitely something that will have to changed.

Demetri's POV

~Still running back to Volterra

Running had to be one of my favorite ways to clear my mind, just to think things through. The thing my thoughts kept lingering on was Bella. She was flawed even as a vampire but that's what made her so perfect; her flaws were a reminder that all vampires didn't have to be incredibly graceful and immaculate. Out of the corner of my eye I could she her stumble and trip over her own feet but what made it more mesmerizing was she didn't seem capable of taking her eyes off of me.

We were so close, I could see Volterra in the distance but I didn't want to stop. Instead I took a quick detour to a different direction that lead to a forest that lay in the mountains where the air was clear and untainted, where the sunrise would be stunning.

Bella's POV

I was unsure of Demetri's sudden change in direction, I could tell already how close we were to Volterra. He began leading us towards the mountains and ran through the forest that covered them. Still confused, I followed him up until we were at the top. I saw him standing on a ledge that looked over the horizon and gave a perfect view of the stars.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "It's a little place I found back many decades ago, I thought you may like to see it; the sunrise is truly magnificent from up here." He said and smiled. Usually his dark red eyes would scare me but this time I found it drawing me to him. Not long after I sat down, he too joined me. The two of us only sat inches apart but it felt like he was drawing me closer to him, or possibly I was. It was if a magnetic field was trying to close the small, empty space between us. The only other time I've ever experienced this feeling was with _Edward_ but even then it wasn't as strong as now.

A little while later, the sun began to peek over the horizon and not too long after, it began to turn the sky a pinkish purple. Rays of sun danced upon our alabaster skin, making us look like millions of shimmering gems. Over time, the pull between Demetri and I was no longer resistible. I leaned over and gently brushed my lips over his equally icy ones. He immediately responded and braided his fingers in my hair to pull me closer. Demetri and I kissing felt so right, it wasn't like the kisses Edward gave me; he was always holding back, with Demetri I didn't matter, he did whatever felt right.

"Bella" he said in between kisses "We need to go, we're late." He said and helped me up. "We should hurry" I told him and hurried off the way we came up. "Bet I'll make it back before you" I teased "Oh I highly doubt that." He said arrogantly. He's too cute when he tries to be smart.

xXxXx

"Oh I'm so beating you!" I cried, we were just a few feet from the back of the Volturi castle and I was only a foot in front of Demetri. Next to me, Demetri laughed and right as I was going to get to the steps (our finish) he bolted directly in my way. "Eeek!" I ran right into him but he caught me with his iron-hard grip. "I win" he whispered in my ear. "Oh shut up" I told him and pressed my lips to his.

Heidi's POV

I could not believe what I was seeing. Right below my own window stood Demetri and _Bella_ were kissing. The tube of blood red lipstick that I was currently putting on snapped in my hand, causing my hand to be smeared in red gunk and for it to splatter on the clear glass window. "Hey Heidi, Aro wants us downstairs" Felix said at my door "Whoa what happened?" he asked, gesturing to the mess. "Don't bother" I hissed. "Kay then…" he muttered and continued to walk towards the throne room.

Quickly cleaning off my hand I rushed down in my 4 inch purple high heels and revealing black mini dress that Chelsea helped choose incase I had to win back Demetri, in this case I had to. I waited around the corner as I watched Bella and Demetri walk in carefully waiting to walk in fashionably late. When the door closed, I swiftly walked right up to the doors and pushed them both open to make my appearance even more dramatic. As I expected, everyone's head turned to gawk at me.

"Heidi, nice of you to join us." Caius evilly spat. I took my spot right next to Felix and awaited to see the look on Demetri's face when he saw me. Over in the center of the room Demetri had his arm wrapped around Bella and wasn't even looking at me. "Wow, Heidi you look like you could explode" Felix said under his breath. I didn't reply because I knew I would go off at him, today was just not my day. "Heidi?" he said again "OH MY GOD FELIX WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed and threw my arms up in the air. "Never mind" he replied and turned to the rest of guard. Everyone was looking at us, well mostly just me but I could hear the snickers coming from everyone but I kept my eyes only on Demetri and Bella. Someday he _will _be mine.

**sry i couldnt update earlier, my computrs acting up .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so I've been realizing how short my chapters are and I found I can make them longer if I change the POV so sorry if you get confused :P**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV~ The next day

"Hey my mio angelo rotto" Demetri murmured as I stood outside looking over the small garden that the Volturi had in the back. "What's meo ang-ge- whatever mean?" I asked confused. He lightly laughed "It means my broken angel" he said sweetly "Is the 'broken' part supposed to be offensive?" I asked sarcastically; I already knew he called me broken because even though I'm now a vampire, I still have the completely human trait of clumsiness. Yes, in fact over the past day, I have broken a few priceless pieces of art and managed to knock down a row of mid-evil armor domino style. Let us just say if Caius' face could get red from anger, he would be a cherry.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" he chuckled "You know the answer to that, by the way you never gave told me how you managed to knock down all that armor." He said. I groaned in embarrassment of my story "Well I, er, I sorta kinda forgot to tie my shoes, and I already have issues falling over flat ground, but this time as I turned the corner I accidently tripped and fell into one and then it sort of went all downward from there." I admitted in embarrassment. "Oh, Bella, how you manage to be a clumsy _vampire_ still amazes Me." he mused. "Hey, Bella" he said, I looked up at him "I was wondering if you wanted to go out or something…" he asked, I smiled "Of course!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around his neck.

Alice's POV =O

Ever since the Volturi took Bella, I can't see her future anymore; I mean I still see Aro's decisions and all but nothing extremely significant has come up. When I got back from California, we immediately had to pack up and leave because Bella was no longer with us and to the rest of Forks, it was as if she was missing. The night we left search parties were already sent looking through all the forest area and checking any possibly place she could be so we barely got out of there without anyone noticing.

Unfortunately, because of our quick decision to leave, we're now all forced to stay with the Denali coven up here in the emptiness of Alaska. You'd think that Edward would think it was his fault because of Bella leaving and being essentially kidnapped by the Volturi but no, as soon as I returned and he read my mind, he blamed me, he blamed all of us. He hardly talks anymore and is cooped up in the guest room upstairs, he has not even hunted since the night before the wedding so about a 10 days ago. Depression had hit hard on us (the whole family) Carlisle and Esme never smiled anymore, Emmett spent all day moping around and Rosalie felt terribly sad even though Bella and her didn't get along too well and Jasper, he was excited that when Bella was to be changed so he wouldn't have the urge to kill her anymore. Most of all I was sad and depressed because the first few days Edward was badgering me about how it was my fault.

The worst part was that I no longer had the want, the necessity to shop for _something_ anymore. Everyone noticed and it was deeply worrying Jasper, he's never known me not to shop or dress up or do make-up, he almost thought that I was insane when I wore my first pair of sweatpants and freaked out asking Carlisle if it was physically possible for a vampire to become mentally insane. The main point is Bella leaving had to be the worst thing to happen to the Cullen/Hale's ever.

xXxXx

Still Alice's POV~ about a week later

"Alice please, go shopping, we can go anywhere you want and buy whatever you could ever want." Jasper begged me. "Ugh…" I mumbled into the couch I was lying on. I had turned into the equivalent of a hobo. "Jazz, it's true, Bella's gone because of me." I confessed while sitting up, he nodded his head "Alice don't talk that way, you didn't contribute to her being taken, it's all that bastard Edward's fault." He reassured me. I smiled and got up to hug him.

"Oh get over her you whiny bitch." Irina complained while she walked in. "Bella was a big part of our lives and you never even knew her." Jasper hissed. Her nose wrinkled up, "Well if it wasn't for your precious Bella, Laurent would still be here." She growled and walked away. Jasper turned back to me rolling his eyes. He leaned down just enough to brush his lips against mine when Tanya came in with the mail.

Everyone gathered(besides Edward but he could still hear)

"Dear Denali and Cullen covens,

We the Volturi are pleased to announce that we will be holding a census of any known vampires. These are just for keeping track of all the immortals out there and request that your complete covens would attend.

Sincerely,

The Volturi" Tanya read aloud. We were a little confused on why they would need to have a record of all the vampires out there but no one would dare question the Volturi.

"It says we need to be there on August 5, and they're going to send us on, it says, their private jet." Kate read over her shoulder. "Well today's the first, we probably should leave soon then." Esme spoke. Everyone agreed and were wondering what the Volturi could possibly want this so called census for but we all managed to start packing for Volterra.

"Edward you're coming right?" I asked through his door. No response. "Edward?" I asked impatiently, I was about to knock again when his door swung open with Edward and his suitcase packed "Oh so you're coming?" I asked rudely. His face looked hurt and his eyes were pitch black "Yes I am looking forward to seeing the people who are responsible for killing my love." he darkly growled. I rolled my eyes at him for trying to be manly but decided to end it there and walk away, downstairs.

xXxXx

Demetri's POV

"Why does Aro want to take a census all of a sudden?" Bella asked, we were both in our secret place in the woods soaking up the sun and Bella was reading her favorite book 'Wuthering Heights'. "Well my broken angel," I started, using my nickname for her "Aro's an old crazy man, who knows what the crazy ideas in his head are." her laugh was like soft bells and her face had a certain child-like smile that made her perfect.

Usually whenever Bella and I spent time together we'd stay up here since the air was untainted and fresh; oh and not to forget no one was there to ruin any moments between us.

xXxXx

~after sunset

The both of us waited until after sunset to leave. "Kay Dem, we should get going, I'd like to be there before our 'vampire census' takes place." she said while she got up. "Okay my love" I murmured, gently I wrapped my arms around her planting a small kiss or her lips. "Ready?" I asked. "Maybe in a few..." she muttered and started to kiss me again.

Alice's POV

~getting off the plane in Volterra

We just landed and it was about 8:30ish, the entire way Jasper tried to cheer me up but it didn't work; I was wearing a plain white shirt and, dare I say, a pair of old sweat pants that Bella left and Jasper was worried that I wasn't feeling anything emotionally.

"Here Alice" Jasper said while helping me out of the seat I'd been slumped in for the past few hours. I deeply sighed as all of us (Cullen's and Denali's) departed from the plane. When we got our bags, a few expensive cars that Aro must have sent for us since there were vampires driving us there met us outside. I felt so emotionally deprived that I didn't bother to notice who was in the same car as Jasper and I. "Alice, it's possible that Bella _is_ alive, you didn't necessarily see her die so we still have hopes." Jasper murmured. "I know but I don't want to set my heart on something that may not be true." I told him. The negative energy of everyone was rubbing off on him so he stopped trying to make me hopeful.

Bella's POV

"Aro I don't think Edward should know I'm alive, I don't know what he'll do… and the same for the rest." I said to Aro, biting my lip. "Dear Isabella, I do believe that in order to show off our new member then you need to be here." He explained, the real reason we were having this 'census' was because he wanted to show me off and he didn't tell me till _after_ he invited a bunch of vampires. "Fine" I muttered and walked back next to Jane and Alec. Ya… at first I thought that they would hate me forever and want me dead but after a while, they're not that bad; sadistic- yes but it turned out they just didn't like me because they hated Edward and even more since he cheated on me.

We were only waiting, Demetri, Afton and Chelsea were sent to pick up the others; Heidi went with Felix to go get some other vampires that weren't quite accounted for. This census concept is so hard to grasp, for the most part, it was like a show and tell of me while on the other half, if the Volturi had heard of some new vampires then they'd gotten message to come down to Volterra from others.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard the soft steps of the Cullen's and Denali's. Demetri came in first followed by Afton and Chelsea (I'm pretty sure they had a thing for each other) and eventually the 2 covens. Without thinking I ran up to Demetri and embraced him in a hug "You know I've only been gone for about an hour right?" he laughed and returned my hug. He let go of me and we both went back to stand by the twins. The look of shock on everyone's faces was priceless but I immediately ran up to all the Cullens and hugging them (apart from Edward)

"Bella your alive!" Alice screamed and hugged me so hard I could have died if I were still human. I was greeted with lots of happy messages and definitely comments on me being immortal but they were all happy that I was okay and well. From behind me, Aro coughed, immediately ending our little family reunion. "Welcome Cullen and Denali covens. I see you recognize our new member Isabella." He announced, "You may wonder why we're having this so called 'census' well we just wanted to keep tabs on the population of vampires. We wouldn't want anything bad happening would we?" he said looking directly at Edward. "Yes well we will be having a few other nomads who are either newborns or just vampires who were kept well hidden, but please make yourselves at home. Think of this like a vacation of some sort…anyways we'll have to sort out hunting details later but for now Chelsea and Afton may show you to your rooms for your stay." With that Aro, Marcus and Caius proceeded to leave the room without another word.

**Longest chp yet(: i want this fic to be different than a basic 'girl falls for boy=happily ever after' story so i'll be adding 2new characters that are somewhat relatable for people and i must admit im a nerd at heart and want to include some sci-fi stuff that will hopefully add a twist to make it way more exciting, but then again i may not be to some people... hopefully chp 12 will be posted by the latest next monday so... live long and prosper -_-**


	12. Chapter 12

**so i took off this chp and rewrote part of is so...**

**pics of new ppl on profile^^**

Chapter 12

Heidi's POV

I can't believe  
after all these years Aro wants to have some kind of 'census' but even though  
he didn't deliberately say it, it was only a good reason to show off his new  
shiny toy aka Isabella.

"Who are we going to  
pick up?" I asked impatiently as Felix was in the driver seat of his black  
range rover "Er, all I know is that they're 2 girls, but trust me they'll  
probably be like the rest of us; pale skin either shades or contacts and obviously  
without any heart beat. Aro explained that they've been living in America for the most part of their life and one of them is pretty young." Felix informed me, leave it to Aro to leave out the details. We just pulled into the airport ant it was about 9:00pm so there would not be the problem of any sparkling vampires among the humans. Felix stepped scanning the crowd.

Christina's POV

"You know the whole time we've been immortal, I've yet to hear of the Volturi." I told Joslyn who was standing right next to me. The 2 of us had just got our bags and were in front of the airport closest to Volterra.

When these 'Volturi' people contacted us they just said they wanted to meet us since they were the vampires with the power in the world but we were told to dress inconspicuously but Joslyn and I are loud and creative and tend to blend in well with humans, however we do have a similar sense of style. I have shoulder length jet black, layered hair and about 5'7 and I always wear band tee's with jeans. Joslyn has waist length, wavy brunette hair and she is 5'6ish and absolutely loves hello kitty.

Anyways enough about us, the more important subject at hand is we, well I, just spotted another vampire who, no doubt is from the Volturi. He waved at us so I elbowed Joslyn who was listening to her iPod so loud she could block out the whole world. She followed me over to the new, shiny range rover "Hi, so are you the well you know whom, starts with a v ends turi?" great job at being secretive I thought.

"Yes Aro has sent us to pick you up and bring you back to Volterra," he explained and proceeded to open the door for the two of us. "So what are your guys' names?" he asked. "Well I'm Christina and my friend here is Joslyn." I said. He glanced back at us from the rear view mirror. "Does Joslyn say much?" he asked. I looked over and saw her playing on her staring out her window with her headphones out of her ears for once.

Joslyn's POV

"Yeah I tend to talk a lot but usually to myself, so if I have nothing to say to other people then I'll keep quiet." I spoke "Usually Christina here does the talking."

He nodded; I looked at the back of the passenger's seat finally taking note that there was in fact a person sitting there. She looked kind of pissed.

XxXxX~ In the Volturi building thingy

"Here we need to go to the main room where Aro, Caius and Marcus are so you all can formally meet the guard" the guy who we later were introduced to as Felix told us. The girl who looked extremely angry was named Heidi but we never spoke to her. The three of us (Heidi left our group) went go to a throne room of some kind. Christina and Felix kept up a conversation until we arrived at a room where the guard must have been since there was a large group of people in there. For the most part, I kept my head down but I could tell that someone who I assumed to be Aro was asking Christina some questions.

I let my eyes drift around the room, I saw a couple who were in one another's arms, and the girl sent me a friendly smile, next to them stood a girl and a boy. They looked about 16 or 17 and had similar features despite the fact that the girl had blond hair as opposed to the boy who had deep brown hair. The girl seemed slightly happy to see us when I saw her looking at us however, the boy did not show too much emotion but then again, he was not looking our way.

I turned my attention back to Aro "Yes, we would hope you enjoy your stay here, if you do need to feed we bring our food in from outside the city but if you must hunt please leave Volterra." Aro requested, "Felix you are dismissed, Demetri and Bella can show our guests to their rooms." the couple I came forward still hand in hand. "This way" Demetri said, Bella seemed quite shy but she gave me a smile as we walked out.

We were lead through many halls until we arrived at dead end that had 3 doors, one on the end and 2 on either side. "I hope you don't mind but you'll be sharing a room but it isn't like you sleep so there shouldn't be much if a problem. Oh and beware of Jane and Alec, they're rooms are right here as well and you don't want to get in their way." Demetri mentioned.

"Hey Jos, I'm gonna go look around this place, wanna come?" Christina asked, "Do you even have to ask?" I replied. We both put our bags down and headed out. "You know this place is pretty creepy..." I muttered, there were cobwebs almost everywhere and hardly any light. We walked by a door labeled library and of course Christina's love of reading brought us there. "Wow this thing is huge" she breathed. "Wow Kay I may have to move here." Christina joked; she made a beeline directly towards a huge flat screen that had a wall completely filled with DVD's and such. Christina had always been a fanatic about movies; any kind except the bad ones.

I kept on walking through out the miles of books; my eye spotted a balcony that was slightly covered by a white curtain, happily taking my copy of "BFG" by Roald Dahl, I know it is a kid book but you are never too old for something by Roald Dahl. I quickly sat down in one of the small metal chairs that were on the balcony to read.

xXxXx

Bella's POV

Happily sighing I felt complete with where my life is right now; I mean I have Demetri and that alone is enough to complete my life but I am also immortal. Demetri said Aro had to speak to him very quick so he told me to go to read a book or something. I smiled and waved goodbye as I walked up the stairwell to my favorite room the library, well apart from me and Demetri's room. (Wink wink) As I opened the door, I breathed in heavily smelling the scent of old books. Is it weird to like the way books smell? Slightly I peeked through my eyes seeing the two girls who had just arrived, Christina and Joslyn, were in there already in there giving me a funny look for just sniffing a bunch of old books. "Oh hey" I said, smiling nicely Joslyn muttered 'hi' but Christina looked really into the complete set of Harry Potter Movies in Hi-def.

Joslyn was sitting out on the balcony so I walked over to join her. She glanced up as I took the empty chair next to her "Hi, Joslyn right?" She nodded slightly "So, tell me about yourself." I suggested, she put her book down "Well there isn't much to say, I was changed at 15 and Christina was changed when she was 18, she's sort of like my older sister." She explained. "Oh cool, I'm 18 too but I was only changed a little while ago-"

I was just about to open my mouth to say more but below the balcony was a huge thud. "Oh my God!" I screamed at what I was happening beneath me, Edward and Demetri were fighting. Quickly I jumped off the side knowing I would be fine, most of the guard and people staying were gathered around cheering on others. For the first time in almost a month, I made eye contact with Tanya. That evil bitch was smiling at me while twirling a strand of blond hair in her fingers. Anger burned within me like a raging wild fire, I could feel my body temperature rising and before I could comprehend what was going on I saw Tanya light up in flames before me. Shock did not stop me it only felt good to watch her burn like that, her screams of horror and sickly scent of burning vampire engraved itself into my memories. Everyone was either to shocked to move or was screaming too.

Edward and Demetri stopped fighting. Aro had been standing close by and was laughing in pleasure at the sight before him. Piece by piece she melted into screaming ashes. As the pile of burning ashes finally died, my world went black.

Demetri's POV

I hated lying to Bella but I had to find the vicious monster that would dare hurt my angel. As I stormed outside, I met up with the infamous Edward. Thoughts went through my mind as I confirmed we were going to fight. I lunged at him grabbing him by his neck, trying to rip his head off. He jumped at me before I got to him and caused us to crash with a deathly cracking noise emitting from our granite like skin. Quickly others began crowding around to get a good view of the fight. Finally, I got hold of his neck and threw him against the rocky wall. Just as I was about to rip his head off, Bella appeared out of nowhere. She looked devastated, meanwhile Edward took the chance to push me off, Tanya routed for Edward but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella with her fists clenched and looking like she was ready to kill.

In a blink of an eye her eyes turned a reddish gold color looking like flames and her hair transformed into a torch of flames that almost floated around her and before anyone could comprehend, her deathly glare lit Tanya on fire. Now Edward and I stopped fighting to observe. Mostly everyone was shocked but Aro laughed gleefully clapping his hands like a little kid. Gasps of shock and screams of horror surged throughout the crowd. No one could move as Tanya slowly burned to ashes leaving no memory but her cries of despair.

**o snap, so will Joslyn & Christina unravel the origin of vampires? hmmm perhaps pondering upon &reviewing will decipher your thoughts lol OH! important-im in the proceess of writting a new stry but idk if i wnt 2make it a fanfic...if i do it'll be a "you" POV so it'll be fun since its ur character((:**

**kelsey-OMG sonny & chad broke up on sonny with a chance :'( dude i waited lyk 2years for them to finally get togetr! -_-**

**Percy Jackson (from that book..)- Kelsey no one cares, your thirteen you need to grow up!**

**Kelsey-well at least my names not 'Percy' it sounds like a cat name**

**Percy- shut up...**

**Kelsey- Ha! u loser...o shit i'm the loser! i hear voices in my head and post their conversations...**

**Jane- i thought Aro was crazy**

**Alec- o.O i hope u kno im a fictional character, kelsey**

**kelsey-WHAT! :O**

**Jesus-i think somthing went wrong wen God made her...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there my darling readers, hope you enjoy the latest installment of my story. Now I have gone through this chapter a bit and re-writing it so I'm a bit satisfied with it, now the part where the 'origin of vampires' is revealed I just wanted to write that part for fun since there really is no explanation for them. Since it is almost Christmas, I was wondering if I could get a review? Pretty please? Just a couple are enough to make my Christmas vacation worth the writing =] **

Chapter 13

Christina's POV~ in Bella's room with Joslyn, Demetri, the twins and Aro

"Wait so they guy you were fighting was Bella's old mate?" I asked Demetri, he nodded shamefully "You shouldn't have done that you know." Jane, the blond twin, mentioned. Demetri only looked the other way back at Bella. "I believe" Aro started "that the reason Bella passed out was because her energy was drained, it probably takes a lot to light someone else across the room on fire." He mused. Demetri's face was broken as he gently caressed Bella's cheek.

Bella has been unconscious for the past couple of days, we know she is alive because occasionally she will mumble some nonsense or fuss over the blankets. After a while, Aro left so Joslyn, the twins and I left Demetri and Bella to themselves. As we all went outside to the little backyard. "I've always hated that Tanya girl." Jane said, "She's such a cougar, she'd try to flirt with me! She's like 5 years older than me!" Alec exclaimed. "Dude, that girl seemed creepy. The way she would look at me when I walked by her… I couldn't tell if she was pissed or trying to be attractive…and I'm a fucking girl!" Joslyn said. "Kay, ya, definitely a crazy lady." Jane muttered. "If you don't mind, how were you two turned?" Jane asked. "Wow that's a long story" I started "Well back around hmm, what 3000 B.C.? Was about the time Joslyn and I were born…" I explained. Joslyn began explaining further, she always wrote down everything she thought it would be an interesting story in the future, which it always is.

**[now my information on the Greeks is limited to the Percy Jackson and the Olympian books and what little information 6th grade world history provided me with…]**

"Yes and Christina was originally from Armenia and I was from Greece. We met when our parents were trading but our parents became good friends and Christina's family moved to Greece where I lived. Now everyone has heard the stories of the Greek Gods and Goddesses, they _were_ real, they no longer exist but no one is quite sure what happened to them. Back then, my name was Chryseis and Christina's was Selene, well we changed them over time. Back in Greece everyone was into pleasing the gods and worshiping them anyway anyhow, they would and even sacrifice life. We thought that the gods were stupid and all we wanted was to have eternal life, power, and immense beauty. The gods became displeased at how vain we were and at our ignorance to reality, so they punished us in the worse way; they turned us into the very first vampires. In a way we got what we wished for but we were cursed at the same time, trapped inside the body of a 15 year old, well Christina's 18 which is better." Joslyn chuckled.

"Have you ever heard of how there was a massive plague in Athens? And supposedly that is how they ceased to exist, well that was our first attempt in creating other vampires. It did work but we never found out what happened to them." I filled in "We were the original creators of the coven in Romania, but the first one we turned, Ciprian was his name, well he became obsessed with power and immortality and began creating others."

"So that's how the Romanian Coven started." Alec commented. "Precisely," Joslyn said, "We always wondered what had happened to them since the last decedents were only Stephan and Vladimir…" She said in a daze. "Yes, all in all that's how vampires came to be. Many have asked us how but we've never told because it isn't that important, however I do believe now is an appropriate time to share." She finished. "Wow that is truly a story." Jane murmured. "I guess it could have been more exciting" I said jokingly "Ya more gore and magic." Joslyn laughed.

"So what exactly is your power?" Jane asked me, I cracked smiled "You can't tell?" I asked. Alec and Jane looked confused and looked around "Er, what?" Alec asked. I chuckled "You're not sparkling" I quickly said, they looked shocked since they did not notice before. "Wow, do you know how long it's been since I didn't sparkle in the sun? Centuries" Alec told us. "Well I suppose after a while of sparkling you don't really pay attention anymore." I mentioned.

xXxXx

Bella's POV

Was I sleeping? Was this all a dream? I sat in darkness thinking, I repeatedly saw a face, no ordinary face but one of an angel. From his frosted light brown hair to his perfectly sculpted face, he was someone important but I cannot remember whom.

How long I've been sitting in isolation, I do not know but I long to wake up from this dream. "Bella, my broken angel, please wake up…" a quiet voice whispered. The voice was so familiar but every time I try to remember his face, the angels face, it always slips through my hands. Out of frustration, I began to cry out into my desolate space I have been confined to. Cries for why I was here, why I can't remember the angel, and everything just flowed out but not a tear was shed. "Bella please wake up for me." The voice again begged, even though no one was here with me strong arms wrap around me and the voice that begged me to come back, whispered into my ear.

Every part of me ached to be closer to this angel. Slowly I felt something grave against my bare lips; in a jolt of electricity, my eyes opened and I jolted upright. Memories flooded into my mind, the thoughts of Demetri began to complete my mind and make me once again feel whole. "Bella" he breathed and held me to his stone hard chest. "What happened?" I asked him. He pulled me closer "I was fighting Edward but you came over, somehow you turned Tanya to ashes just by looking at her… Prepare to be ambushed by Aro; no one has ever had more than one power before." He mused. "Grrr…." I groaned into his shoulder, I could feel his shaking and hear his bell-like laugh flow into my ears.

The more I thought about what happened before the whole incident the more I remembered my conversation with Joslyn. "Oh My Gosh" I cried and leaped up to find her. "Bella! Where are you going?" Demetri called after me and ran to my side. "Kay before the whole incident I was having a conversation with the new girl Joslyn, well she was talking about how She and Christina were born around, like, 2500 b.c. so than means they must have been changed fairly close to that time, do you know what this means?" I asked impatiently and turned to look at him. "Uh... Bella …" He said, avoiding eye contact. "Demetri, that means that they're older then the Romanians and they're what, 1000?" I explained. His eyes looked like he wanted to say 'oh crazy Bella' but he kept his mouth shut and followed me.

**Happy Holidays, I'll try to update by the end of the year and since I don't have that much of a life [jk xP]then I may even update twice, who knows(;**

**Lose Yourself3**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I sorta lost track of time in the story… so lets make it a special time of the year (; I do hope you enjoy this chapter, please do review I havnt received one since lyk last month): I know this chp is short but it's a little Christmas gift so pls review ^_^ picks of heidi on profile, trying to get a pic for chelsea as well and the surprise at the end has a pic up too(:**

Chapter 14

Joslyn's POV

I wonder how Bella's doing, Jane and Christina are talking to each other and that just leaves Alec and I. I'll have to admit he's pretty good looking but I don't have the guts to say anything, nonetheless ask him out. "Joslyn! Christina!" I heard someone shout from the castle. We turned around to see Bella and Demetri running towards us, she looked panicky. "Bella what's wrong?" Christina asked. "Before I passed out I remember that you were talking about being changed like in 2500 b.c. but that'd make you like the first vampires." She said. "Yeah we just were talking about that, they told us everything." Jane interrupted, acting like it was no big deal but it honestly isn't. "Oh…" She replied. "Bella we should go see Aro" Demetri said and grabbed her arm; she nodded her head and followed him to the throne room.

"Honestly I don't see why it's such a big deal," I told Christina. "Eh whatever" "Do you guys smell that?" I asked "It smells like humans, and a lot of them." Christina said excitedly "Oh, that's Heidi returning with the humans. She was supposed to gather a lot of them since we have guests." Jane replied with a bit of evilness in her voice.

Bella's POV

Demetri and I started walking back towards the throne room to visit Aro. When we opened the doors Aro suddenly cracked a large smile. "Oh, Bella! So good to see you are alright, we had quite a scare the other day. It seems as though you have more than just a shield for a power but you can also control fire; truly and amazing talent." He said happily. "Er, thanks, but did Tanya actually, well, die?" I asked nervously. Aro's expression turned sympathetic "Unfortunately, but the past is the past which we mustn't dwell upon." He said wisely, I nodded in agreement. "Now I understand that you have your problems with Edward" Aro told Demetri "I ask that you refrain from killing him, it would be a waste to rid of someone with such talents." He said sternly, he must still have hopes of him joining the Volturi.

"Okay Aro" Demetri began "If you don't mind me asking, when will Heidi come back with our _food_?" I could see that Demetri, and just about everyone in the room's eyes were a shade of black. "I do believe she will be here any minute now, I think I can hear the humans coming…" he said hungrily. I inhaled the air that Jane, Alec, Christina and Joslyn left open when they entered, the electrifying scent of human blood entered the room making me gasp in excitement. "My angel, it's only blood." Demetri chuckled into my ear. I only shrugged everyone in the castle except the vegetarians were here.

Heidi entered with about 30 or 40 humans who looked around the room with wide eyes. Some of the women were eyeing the guys with lust, even those who were obviously 40 something were looking at Demetri like he was a piece of meat; disgusting. I saw a couple of the human girls who had too much make-up on and disgusting bottle blond hair edging closer to where Demetri and I were standing, giving him a look of desire.

"Welcome to Volterra" Aro announced, making sure he had the eye of all the vampires he quickly nodded and muttered 'enjoy' under his breath, signaling for us to begin. The screams of people erupted and the smell of blood mixed with the air. I pounced on the nearest person near me, proceeding to drink the blood from them and drop their lifeless body on the floor. As soon as everyone had finished, some of the guards began disposing the bodies and cleaning the floor.

I stealthily walked up behind Demetri wrapping my arms around him "Hey tracker" I said playfully. He wriggled in my arms so he could face me "Here my angel, let's go somewhere more private." He whispered. We both left and walked back to my room.

"What is it?" I asked as he closed the door, "Bella, you do know what today's date is right?" he asked, I really hadn't been taking track of the date "Er, no what is it?" I said confused. "It's September 13" he murmured, my birthday how could I forget. Demetri began to take something out of his pocked "Close your eyes" he said and I felt a metal chain wrap around my neck. "Open" I looked down at the necklace it had a simple silver chain with a small crystal heart and a larger blue sapphire heart with 2 silver leaves.

"Oh my gosh thank you so, so much" I choked out it meant so much that he remembered, I turned around giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Bella, there's something else…" he whispered in my ear, I pulled back to look him in his brilliantly red eyes "Yes?"

"I love you"


	15. Chapter 15

**I suppose the beginning is rather cheesy, lovey dovy stuff but I think its sweet &thn u for the reviews!^^**

Chapter 15

Demetri's POV

"I love you"

I finally told Bella, ever since I met her I knew she was the one. The way she is so clumsy, her chocolate brown hair, everything about her is perfect.

Her face looked like she could cry, "Really?" she whispered I nodded. A huge smile broke out on her face as she ran up to me throwing her arms around my neck, "I love you too" She said. I smiled as I held her close to me, my life couldn't be any more perfect.

Heidi's POV

"Chelsea!" I yelled, we were still in the throne room. She looked up at me with confused eyes "Get over here." I told her, immediately she ran over to me with her blond hair flowing behind her as she ran. "Yes Heidi?" I quickly grabbed her arm pulling her outside the throne room.

"Now Chelsea" I said in a hushed voice "I saw Demetri and Bella go to her room, I need you to spy on them for me and break their bond, make sure that Demetri will be mine." I ordered, she nodded and took off towards them, I knew if she were to get caught they would think she got lost again since she isn't exactly the smartest vampire.

Never will Bella be Demetri's mate, if I can't have him then no one can. I needed a plan to get rid of her and I know who to go to for help

xXxXx

Okay down the hall is the room Edward is staying in, hopefully he would still want Bella as much as I wanted Demetri. I walked right up to the door and knocked. "Enter" a male voice said I walked in to see Edward sitting by the window, his hair messy and his eyes were coal black obviously from hunger.

"Edward, I know you may despise me but I need your help to-" he waved his hand to interrupt "I know you want Demetri, believe me the need for Bella grows stronger everyday and I want her back but I wouldn't hurt her to achieve such a selfish want." He explained. "What if we were to make Bella _want_ to get together with you again?" I asked for a moment his eyes closed in thought. "And how do you propose to do that?" he asked with his head in his hands and faced towards the window letting himself sparkle in the sun.

"Well maybe Demetri hurts her or something, an event so drastic she will insist that she is better off with you. After she leaves Demetri I can swoop in and claim what is rightfully mine." The last part I said with a possessive voice as if Demetri is actually my property. Actually that plan is perfect and if he would agree with me it'd be easy to peruse.

"One minor detail, idiot; what would be this _drastic event_ that would be so terrible that Bella comes back to me?" He spat back harshly. Hmm, wait a second, the most brilliant idea popped into my mind.

"You know that isn't such a bad idea" Edward said looking up at me for the first time, a smirk spread across my face, this plan I had was fool proof and a few quick calls and this plan would be in motion.

"Promise me I'll have Bella before I leave, I will know if you're lying Heidi." He stated sternly and addressing me by my name. "Fine, swear to God you will have you're precious Bella back, I promise." I told him honestly and fully with my heart. "Good" he replied "now go and hurry fast before Alice for see's our little plan." Edward said while shooing me out of his quarters.

I began walking towards my room with a smile on my face and a brilliant plan on my mind.

Bella's POV

After Demetri confessed his love for me, I could not agree anymore. Albeit we'd known each other for only a few months, it is love and pure happiness. My arms wrapped around Demetri's neck as I pressed my lips to his. This wasn't like the few other kisses I've encountered before, it was intimate yet invigorating. His arms had snaked their way around my waist and my fingers had tangled into his light brown hair that shined iridescently under the light that the crystal chandelier casted from the ceiling.

**[Insert affectionate love scene here, allowed to be fill with thy heart's desires** **3]**

Happily, I sighed as I laid against Demetri's bare alabaster chest, my brown hair sprawled over my chest. Definitely the best birthday ever. "I love you my broken angel" he said playfully yet sweet and kissed my cheek.

"Time's at these I wish I could sleep," he murmured into my ear. I smiled and closed my eyes and making this annoying snoring type of noise. "Ah, and to actually have a beating heart and- hey! Bella you're not fooling anyone!" he told me, I chuckled as I turned around to kiss him.

"Do you want to get up?" He asked I shook my head no "Okay, my angel, we can stay here forever if you want… Well no, we'd get thirsty and you're not exactly the nicest person when you're hungry…"

"Oh shut it." I told him pretending to be mad. "Sweet Dreams love" He told me as we laid in each other's arms pretending to sleep.

Heidi's POV

"Chelsea, did you see what Bella and Demetri were doing?" I snapped at the petite blond-haired girl who had fearfully entered my room. "Y-yes Heidi, but I'm afraid you won't like it…" she started. "Well?" I asked angrily, she looked up with big red eyes "Demetri told her that he loved her and Bella did the same, then the sort of _did it_." She explained. My hands clenched into tight fists "They what!" I roared, I need to get my plan started if I wanted him to be mine it's the only way.

**Quick people! I need a name, not a **_**character profile**_** just a simple name for a girl but someone who'll be bad! Hurry! just a name I've got all the info down already so get thinkin n tell me what names u lyk! (remember, girl names)**

**12/31/10**

**hey so i got really great names but um you some are saying names that are theirs and ones they like, well this character is supposed to be really bad like evil and is going to help Heidi separate bella&demetri, so just names that would make you not like them ok(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thx evry1 4 reviewing(: so for the name I needed, one was Cora (which sounds prty cool) so thnk u HappyKitty95 (:**

Chapter 16

Heidi's POV

"Heidi, how are you supposed to get Demetri back? I can't help, my powers don't work on love." Chelsea reminded me. "I just need to make some phone calls and trust me this plan of mine will work." I assured her. "What is your plan?" she asked.

"Well Chelsea dear, do you remember Cora?" I asked "Oh ya the one me met back a while ago…." Chelsea remembered. "Exactly, she'll be helping me with this." I told her. "Now if you don't mind I have a call to make." I told her and she left.

xXxXx

"Hello?" The other line of the phone spoke "Cora, it's Heidi" I said in a hushed tone. "Oh, dear Heidi, It has been _forever_!" She exclaimed, "How's a going with Demetri?" she asked slyly. Immediately my voice became harsher, darker "Well that's kind of what I need your help with, some _girl_ came and he claims to be in love with" I told her in disgust "Do you think you can come here and help _straighten_ things out?" I asked her. "Of course, what is it you have in mind?" Cora asked, her voice filled with mischief.

"I want you to pretend to be Demetri, you know shape shift into him. After you go to this _Bella_ and tell her you, Demetri, never loved her and she was only a toy to him; now Demetri gave her a necklace, after you tell her about never loving her you take it. By the time Demetri comes around she'll hate him too much to care about what he says." I explained to her.

"Well, it may work but couldn't Aro just read her mind and discover it was actually me not him?" Cora asked. "No worries, see Bella has this _shield_ that protects her from any mental powers so Aro and the rest of the guard may think she's gone completely mad."

Her voice on the other side of the phone murmured "Perfect, I'll see you tonight."

Joslyn's POV

Now I know spying isn't really my thing but I couldn't help but wonder what Chelsea and Heidi were talking about so I covered my scent and made sure that Chelsea wouldn't come near me where I stood behind the curtains so I could hear. It was appalling to learn what Heidi's plan was but it honestly doesn't seem well thought through but this shape shifter _Cora_ would be the only one who could carry her plan through.

As soon as Heidi hung up, the doorknob slowly turned. _Crap_ I thought and ran off to my room. Christina and Jane were out shopping for the weekend, leaving me behind. If I were to tell Bella or Demetri, they probably wouldn't believe me and besides I have no clue where either of them are.

I could tell Jane's brother but I'm not sure I'd have the courage to talk to him, whenever I see him and I try to talk it isn't necessarily in full sentences… but I don't have time to wait for Christina to do the talking.

Since Alec's room was right next door "Alec?" I choked out the door opened showing his glorious face-er I mean he, um, showed up. "Um, yes?" he answered still behind the door. I sort of stood there not talking before my common scene kicked in "Oh, well I need to talk to you it's really important." I said urgently.

"Sure, come in…" he said opening the door for me. "What is it?"

"Okay so a few minutes ago I was _overhearing_ this conversation Heidi and Chelsea were having and-"

"Wait you were eavesdropping?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Oh, um, look that's not the point. Heidi wanted to separate Bella and Demetri, and like Chelsea was all 'yes I'll do as you say' and Heidi's all 'Bella's a bitch Demetri's mine" and like she called some girl who's gonna 'help' her get Demetri and I was all hide-behind-a-curtain and-"

"Hold up there, Heidi's _jealous_ of Bella?" he asked I nodded swiftly. "And who is this person who's going to help her?" he asked "Well I don't actually know her but her name's Cora, strange name isn't it? A bit like cornea, you know that thing on your eye."

"Do you ramble when you're nervous?" Alec asked. "W-what? No way!" I stuttered out looking at my feet. I felt his cool breath wash over my face and his cool hand pulled my chin up "Yes, yes you do." I bit my lip being around him made me _a bit_ nervous but I don't think I've actually talked this much to a person besides Christina. "Now come on let's go stop Heidi."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Joslyn's POV

Alec and I waited for the arrival of Cora, about an hour ago we ran into Demetri and Bella but they were coming out of Bella's room looking rather _frazzled_. We both decided to go up to the library where we can keep tabs on the entrance.

"So what's the plan?" I asked "Okay when Cora arrives, which should be soon, I shall go and greet her before Heidi realizes she is here; I will take her down to the dungeons and paralyze her." He explained. "Hold on you guys actually have _dungeons?_ I mean it is the 21st century not the fifteen hundreds." Alec only rolled his eyes. "Anyways after I paralyze her, I will force her to admit to Aro about Heidi's plan but technically I only need to get Cora into physical contact with him but we shall take long enough for you to stall Heidi."

"Oh yes, stalling Heidi…" I muttered not quite excited about that. "You must, if you do not well for now let us not think that far…" He replied with a grimace. Alec cautiously peeked out of the upper story windows allowing himself to view the entrance. "She is here" he announced "Ready?" I nodded and went off looking for Heidi.

Demetri's POV

"Oh my dear Bella," I started "I gaze in your perfect face, You are so lovely. Hmm no…"

"Uh Demetri, what in the name of God are you doing?" Bella asked as she walked into my room. "Oh Bella! I-I didn't hear you come in." She raised her eyebrow "Are you writing a _haiku"_ she asked in disbelief. "Well if I say yes will that get me a kiss?" I smirked as she walked forward planting a peck onto my lips.

"I love you, and never ever think otherwise" She told me with a serious look in her scarlet eyes "I couldn't agree any more…" my lips hurried to return back to hers.

Alec's POV

Cora came in through the front doors, no one had seen her arrive but Joslyn and I.

"Hello you must be Cora" I said while I walked up to her. "Yes I am, I don't believe we have met before." She told me "I'm Alec and Heidi has given me specific orders to take you to her." She smiled and began to follow me. I began leading her down dark staircases which haven't been used in decades "Um where exactly did Heidi want to meet me?" Cora asked, her suitcase in her hand as she dragged it down and her sunglasses sat atop her head. "Don't worry, she wanted me to take you somewhere anyone else couldn't hear." I lied.

We reached the bottom, which were the dungeons that haven't been touched in centuries, there are no windows here only a single burning torch which I lit a while before Cora got here. Rats scurried over the rocky flooring, along the right wall stood cells with rusting iron bars. Within them laid decomposed human bodies chained to the wall.

"Are you sure Heidi would want to meet _here_?" She asked unsure "Do not worry, she wants to meet with you here, trust me." I smirked at her, she seemed afraid and jumped whenever something moved. It was dark enough for a silver mist to creep up on her and for her not to notice how it engulfed her. Immediately her face of thought transformed into a blank stare and her eyes were washed with an opaque white color, at once she dropped all her things and collapsed.

The soft sound of footsteps echoed from the stairs "Alec?" a quiet voice said "Over here" I answered, Joslyn rounded the corner with wide eyes looking from me to Cora's limp body. "Uh… okay then. Well I've made sure that no one will come down here, they'll just automatically not be able to come down here and not really care why." She told me. "Great, now I'm going to wake her back up, make sure she won't try making a run for it." I ordered, Joslyn stood by the hallway that led to the stairs.

The mist that had once been covering her began disappearing and Cora started to wake up. "What the fuck did you just do?" she asked angrily. "Look Cora" I hissed "You aren't going to help Heidi separate Demetri and Bella, got it?"

"Oh and what are you going to do if I refuse _kid_." She spat back "You gonna kill me?" she laughed. "I can, but I can make it worse you can live a life alone, in darkness and never know how much time has passed, if you are in a dream or if you've died; you go insane in your mind not being able to communicate with anyone or in fact do _anything_."

Her face became serious as she recalled what she had just endured for only a short period but it was no doubt agonizing, as I have been told. "S-so? Like I have to listen to a couple of _kids_." She scoffed but she seemed hesitant. My hands balled into fists, I'm not that young and this bitch was infuriating me. Before I could say anything she lunged at me, shoving me to the ground but immediately got up but she was too fast for me to see.

I looked up to see not one but two Joslyns in front of me, both the same and shared similar facial expressions. "What the…" I muttered looking in-between them. "Alec, _I'm_ the real Joslyn" The one on the right said; she sounded exactly like her, looked like her but I just couldn't decide. "No you're not!" the one on the left yelled "Please ,Alec, you've gotta believe me. She's the imposter!" the second Joslyn pointed at the next to her in disgust. The accused looked scarred and innocent "What if I can prove to you that I'm the real one?" she asked in a scarred voice, I sighed and nodded. Gracefully she came up to me and whispered in my ear "Alec, I really have always liked you. Since the moment we met I knew you were different from the others… Please don't take that away from me." she begged, I couldn't believe that she felt the same way about me. "R-really?" I choked out. Joslyn smiled with shining red eyes at me "Yes" I knew it's the real Joslyn; we always shared a special _connection_ I just know she's the real one.

"You're the real Joslyn, I just know it." I smiled but grimaced when I looked back at the imposter, Cora. "And you!" I shouted and grabbed her arm, she flinched under my touch "You're Cora, to think that you'd be so heartless to break up Bella and Demetri!" I spat. She only stood there looking at the floor "I hope you die in hell where you're soon to go." I threw her into one of the empty prison cells where a pile of rotting hay laid and human bones were scattered around the floor.

A long time ago, before we overthrew the Romanians, Aro had these cells vampire-proofed; the bars were molded from Romanian prisoner's granite like skin which wouldn't allow anyone within them to escape.

Anyways, Joslyn and I left Cora there while she tried convincing me of her innocence, but Joslyn and I walked back up to the surface where her screams were all but a little whisper in the night.

**hey so if you like Alec&oc fics, check out my other story Stockholm Syndrome; i'm rather happy with my writing on that one(: anyways, R&R and pls no flames**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews! I have finals next week now most ppl would be lyk 'i cant update then' but since i have no homework i'll be writing tons but only cuz my major tests R the begining of the week, anywho i cant believe this story is almost done (': i promise everything will end well!**

Chapter 18

Joslyn's POV

"No! Alec! It's not the real Joslyn! I'm the REAL one, you've got to believe me!" I screamed as he and fucking Cora began heading upstairs all goody, goody and head over heels for each other, meanwhile I was stuck in a rotting prison cell where no one could hear my cries. I can't believe Alec, ugh, it's almost like he just wants the other me in his pants so bad he'd rather choose her over me, he probably knew it was me too. Guys, some are just pig headed horny jerks. I screamed as loud as I could making a couple of rats hanging out by the wall squeak and run away.

xXxXx

Eventually that one little lamp burned out leaving me in complete darkness. Usually when people say there in the dark, they can still see a dark shadow of everything around but here, it total darkness even though I have heighten senses due to being a vampire there aren't any windows or anything down here. I only hope I'm found before it's too late.

Cora's POV

I smirked as I walked with Alec, that idiot chose me instead of the real Joslyn talk about stupid. Even at best I hardly acted like the real one, all sweet and innocent. Ha! I'll so be able to ruin Demetri and Bella but I just need to find Heidi…

"Joslyn? Did you hear me?" Alec asked "Hmm? Sorry, what?" I asked as sweetly as possible. "I was saying my sister and Christina should be back tomorrow morning, at least I'm pretty sure." Who's Christina? And jeez Jane, ugh she's a little pest going around thinking she's the top dog. "Oh cool, hey I think I'll, um, go read something…" I told him before turning around. "What are you going to read?" he asked, I turned around "Oh umm.." Crap, what does Joslyn usually read? Oh wait I don't know 'cause I'm not her! "Wait let me guess, the BFG?" he asked smiling "What the hell, that's a fricken _kids_ book no way." I said before walking down the hall.

Bella's POV

"So Demetri…" I sighed happily, as we walked hand in hand. "Mhm, this couldn't be a better day." Demetri grinned. Right as we turned the corner we almost got run down by Joslyn. "Oh hey there Joslyn, where you off to?" I asked. She looked panicked as she said "Oh um, nothing much… er have you guys seen Heidi?"

"Heidi, I didn't know you guys were friends" Demetri said surprised.

"Oh, er, I am and I just wanted to ask her something real quick… where is she?" Joslyn rushed out. "Hmm, I believe she's still in her room right now." Demetri told her "Oh and don't forget that Christina and Jane are coming back tomorrow." I added.

"Christina? Er, I mean of course! Can't wait!" She hurried around us and down the hall towards Heidi's room. "Um, I'm not the only one who thinks that she's acting weird… right?" I asked Demetri, he furrowed his eyebrows and replied "Yeah, definitely… but something is off about her scent, it's just not hers…"

"Well, I hope she's okay… I'm gonna go see her real quick…" I told him and followed off the way Joslyn dashed off to. "Hey you don't think that you can leave without me" he teased wrapping his arm around my waist.

Quietly we stood close enough to Heidi's bedroom door just to peer in where the entrance was left ajar.

"Joslyn?" Heidi asked sitting at her desk "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. "Oh, Heidi is that any way to treat an old friend?" Joslyn replied but as soon as she spoke, she began morphing into something else, no _someone_ else. "Oh Cora!" Heidi gasped happily "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!" She exclaimed as she stood up to hug her.

"Well I got a bit caught up with the real Joslyn and that little devil spawn Alec…" Cora explained in disgust, Heidi's face hardened "Oh that little bitch… I swear one day I'll-"

"Now, now Heidi for now is not the time. Or have you already forgotten the true reason you invited me here?"

"Of course, now I'm not quite sure where Bella the bitch is… but you just need to find her and you know take care of the little details, might as well do as much damage as you can to break 'ittle Bella's heart. Oh and tell her not to bring anything up around Demetri…" Heidi explained, I could sense Demetri tensing up beside me. I shot him a warning glance trying to make him calm down, he bit his lip and nodded understandingly.

"Mmm I just can't wait for that pathetic girl to finally get out of my way of having Demetri for myself and no one else." Heidi told her evilly. That really pissed of Demetri, he burst through the doors making Heidi and Cora jump.

"Oh D-Demetri! Wh-what are you doing here?" Heidi asked in a frightened voice "Oh don't play stupid Heidi! I heard your plan and no one can ever take Bella away from me!" He roared, Cora flinched behind Heidi cowering from Demetri's wrath. "Demetri you don't understand!" Heidi pleaded, "Oh don't even start!" He shouted and yanked both Heidi and Cora out to the hallway where I was standing; immediately I received two death glares from Cora and Heidi but it wasn't enough to scare me away. "You! You little slut taking away my man from me! I hope you die in hell you bitch!" Heidi screamed and thrashed under Demetri's grip but Cora stood there calm and biting back a smile at her reaction.

Demetri began pulling the two towards the throne room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were most likely moping around awaiting some kind of problem.

"Hey you guys! What the hell is going on?" Alec asked as he ran to catch up with us. His eyes locked with Cora's and widened "Oh my god if you're Cora then… OH MY GOD JOSLYN!" He yelled. Cora smirked at him "You really believed me eh kid? How would your little girlfriend think knowing you chose the enemy over her? Huh? If I were her, I'd want to get some _revenge_." Cora said to him, I honestly had no clue what they were talking about but I could tell Joslyn was in trouble. "Alec what happened? Where's Joslyn?" I questioned him.

"Never mind that I need to go get Joslyn." He told me and ran back down another hall.

**R&R 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's short but its final exams for me this week -_- i cant believe that this is almost over, just 1more chp! or 2 haha thx evry1 for reading this it means tons(:**

Chapter 19

Joslyn's POV

I can't believe that I'm just sitting here waiting for someone to save me, like a princess in a fairy tale but I'm no princess. Despite the fact that I have impeccable sight due to being a vampire, I couldn't see a thing which is frightening because all you can hear are the pitter-patter of disgusting rodents and the creaking of the cold stone walls. Most likely if I could cry, I would but honestly, what good would that do in this situation?

"Joslynnn…." A soft voice echoed through the small dungeon. "Wonderful! Now I've gone fricking crazy because I'm hearing voices." I yelled throwing my arms up. "Joslyn!" The voice yelled louder, again and again it became louder. "What mind? What else is there to tell me?" I screamed, I didn't dare lean against the walls because they were covered in slimy water.

"Joslyn! Are you okay?" The voice asked but this time a light became visible from the staircase on my left that twisted up. "Who's there?" I asked when the light became brighter and the voice became stronger. "It's me Alec!" I gasped when he came around the last part of the stairs with a flashlight in his hands. "Alec?" I asked in a shaky voice. Through the little bit of light illuminated by the flashlight I could see his face, it looked pained and sorrowful. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he began to open the gate with a key.

"Look I know you have every right to hate me and, and you probably should but I just cannot tell you how incredibly sorry I am." Alec explained. "Oh, well I suppose it is okay. I mean even _I_ couldn't tell the difference between Cora and myself, and I'm the real me." I teased. Joking about things is basically my only approach to situations I guess. "Here let's get out of here." He offered and led me back up the winding stairs into the reception area, Gianna obviously wasn't here because it's probably around midnight.

"So did you catch Heidi and Cora?" I asked, attempting to fill the awkward silence shared between us. "Yes, don't worry. I believe that they are actually in the throne room now getting confronted by Aro, Demetri and Bella actually got to them first…" He told me, I nodded. "Alec, can I talk to you really quick?" I asked taking him out onto a large balcony viewing over the countryside of Volterra. "Um, well I wanted to tell you, um, well I really do like you but I don't think that it can work…" I started and his smile fell, he opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head "It's not anything about what happened tonight but, I haven't opened up to anyone in centuries, well besides Christina, and I just have a difficult time doing so. I hope you'll understand, and maybe in the future there can be an us **(haha an..us)**, but for now I'd like to stick with being friends because I don't want to screw anything up." I explained.

"No Joslyn," He began "Please, I really do like you, tons in fact, but you need friends, you need love." He told me. "I do, I have Christina she's like the sister I never had and she is my best friend."

"Look Alec, maybe later in life, don't give your hopes up. I just need to get to know you more Alec, I hardly know anything about you besides your name. You haven't even told me about your past." His eyes narrowed and he tensed when I began talking about his past. "Joslyn, what is in my past is not something I'm proud of and I'd like to leave it alone." Alec told me in a harsh tone. "See, we both have our things that we'd prefer not to talk about and for you, that's most of you. Here let's just be friend, it'll be a good start." He only shook his head and walked back inside.

I sighed and turned to look over the moon lit land. "Why do I always screw things up?" I asked aloud.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue :

Epilogue: 3rd Persons POV

_2 years later…_

"Bella! Quit fidgeting or you'll be late to your _own_ wedding." Christina complained as she tried to pin back a few stray hairs on Bella's head. "Guys what if I forget my vows or, or even worse _forget my name!"_ Bella cried out. Joslyn rolled her eyes as she held the Bella's bouquet of purple wild flowers. "Bella, you won't! Besides, if you do, well you can get married again." Joslyn chuckled. Bella sighed and carefully took the bouquet from Joslyn.

"Bella, Bella!" A small pixie girl danced towards the three in one of the same bride's maid's dress that Joslyn was wearing "Oh, I'm just so happy to see you getting married! Albeit, I always pictured you with my brother but you and Demetri make the cutest couple ever! I'm so glad you've found someone as great as my Jasper." Alice said with a wink. "Thank you Alice, you'll always be one of my closest friends." Bella replied while hugging Alice. After the few years after the _incident_, Joslyn and Christina had gotten to know Alice and Rosalie more and they were truly nice despite the bad impression given by Edward.

"Bella, it's time." Christina piped in, Bella gave a small smile as we began to walk outdoors into the garden where the wedding was to be held. First Christina and Felix went arm and arm down the aisle; they were both the maid of honor and the best man. After them Joslyn went down arm and arm with Alec, in the past couple of years the two had become closer and were best friends but the rest of the guard secretly had put down bets as to when they were to admit their undying love to each other.

Bella had began to walk down after the bride's maids and groom's men alone because her father wasn't able to attend and she rejected the offer from Aro to step in for him, Bella still hadn't accepted that everyone from her human life were no longer involved in her immortal life. When she saw Demetri standing under the alter it took everything in her to stop from running towards him. The vows were shared between Demetri and Bella and soon the priest (Marcus) pronounced them man and wife.

By the time the reception began, the sun was beginning to set which gave a beautiful glow over the land. Joslyn had made her way up to the unused balcony on which that very night she told Alec that they could not be together. Usually she didn't let her thoughts linger on that one night because it always hurt her to know that she screwed up so badly. Below her the newlywed couple and the wedding guests danced with loud music floating up to her. Joslyn couldn't help but think what it'd be like if it were _her_ down there married happily with her friends celebrating; of course she would be with Alec but that's if he still had feelings about her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alec asked behind her. Joslyn peered over her shoulder at Alec who she expected to be looking at the view of the sunset or the perfect wedding happening below them, but to her surprise he was looking at her. "Yes it is…" Joslyn murmured resting her elbows on the grey stone railing and looking out into the sky. "You know Joslyn, twilight is always the most beautiful times of the day. Well at least in my eyes." Alec said while walking up next to her. "I suppose it is." She replied.

"Look Joslyn, it's been a couple of years and I can't hide this from you anymore." Alec said next to her. She stared back at Alec with a confused look "What?" He took her hands and made her face him. "Joslyn, I love you. I love you so much, since that night 2 years, 6 months, 18 hours and 29 minutes ago." Alec said pressing his forehead against hers. Joslyn let out a light chuckle "You counted?" Alec smiled and nodded "Why does it impress you that I can count?" He teased back. "No, no it's just… flattering I guess." Alec's smile increased as he began wrapping his arms around her. "You see that wedding down there?" He asked, she looked down where Bella and Demetri were sharing their first dance as a married couple. "Someday that will be us; it may not be soon but someday. I promise.

Joslyn couldn't help but smile "I love you too, Alec."

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe the wonderful wedding that I had, way better than I would have imagined. "Bella dear, what are you thinking of?" Demetri whispered in my ear, we were dancing our first dance as a married couple. "Oh, just how wonderful this night has turned out." I sighed dreamily. "It really is, isn't it my angel." He replied, "This is just the perfect way to start the rest of our lives." Demetri murmured.

"Yes it is, my love," I said" "Yes it is."

A/N: thank you for reading this story! I'm so happy that you all like it(; please Review!


End file.
